Generally, a slide assembly is mainly used for furniture or a server rack, which provides the drawer of the furniture or the drawer of the server rack to be slidably pulled out or pushed in so as to conveniently organize objects and electronic appliances. There are different types of positioning functions for the purpose of safety operation, such as, the function to prevent the drawer from being pulled out improperly from the furniture or from the server rack, or the function that makes the drawer be positioned after being pulled out, or an anti-pinch device is provided to avoid from pinching the users' hand by the rails when releasing the positioning device, or sections of the rails move simultaneously. The slide assembly having these functions mostly includes multiple movable members to generate the relationship of movement therebetween and the movable members are cooperated with elastic mechanisms so as to achieve the purpose of rotation or linear movement, thereby allowing the mechanism to be operated smoothly.
For instance, U.S. Patent Publication No. 2008/0197758 to Mushan et al discloses an elastic mechanism for a movable member on rails. The elastic mechanism includes a bow-shaped elongated body which is made of elastic strings (page 2, lines 39-40). The elastic string has to be installed on a protrusion pressed on the rails and a section of the elastic string contacts against the protrusion so as to allow the elastic string to be placed on the rail. The elastic string tends to be dropped from the rail or the elasticity tends to fail due to vibration, hit or other severe ways of quality tests. Furthermore, the elastic string is placed on the rail and becomes a protrusion with certain thickness so that when the rail is too thin and the space above the rail is limited, the elastic string is difficult to be installed on the rail and needs to be improved.